Someone Had To
by prodigieux
Summary: On a trip to Karakura Town at the request of Kyubey to eliminate Demons, Homura comes across a boy by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo. They discuss the significance of red ribbons, and the girls they belonged to.


Witches...they were no more. She was the only one who remembered them. Now there were demons, and they were popping up more than ever. As the raven haired girl ran through the town, she had a feeling nobody could see her. Only those who were fellow Puella Magi could see each other, right?

Kyubey told her that no Puella Magi were in this area. She wondered why she was sent to this town, it had a strange name, Akemi Homura couldn't remember it. She asked why Kyoko wasn't sent instead. The white creature didn't have an answer. This wasn't a past timeline where she was timid, but Homura still had little desire to argue with Kyubey. After all, this town, be it far away from Mitakihara Town or not, is still part of the world She gave up to protect.

Sighing as she defeated the supposedly last Demon, Homura flipped her hair and began walking. It wasn't long before she came upon a sign that read 'Karakura Park,' and she decided to look around. The area gave her a strange aura. The level of perception Homura experienced increased the longer she remained a Puella Magi. Each time she reset the timeline, she felt her abilities increase. Dealing with Demons was no longer a challenge, as long as she found them before they hurt others.

Her eyes widened as she heard a screech in the distance. If she wasn't mistaken, it came from deeper within the park. Possibly on the other side.

Just as she was ready to sprint off into the distance, a boy with orange hair flew past her. He was moving so fast, it was like he was flying. He wore a black shihakusho. The sword he carried was longer than his own body, or so it seemed.

Keeping quiet, she ran after him. She didn't know that his name was Kurosaki Ichigo, and that he's the substitute shinigami of this town. She didn't know that the creature she heard was a Hollow. It's strikingly similar to a Demon, but Kyubey didn't tell her that. Nor did he tell her that shinigami exist. How could he, considering he didn't know.

As far as Homura knew, the boy who ran past her was a normal human. He was running towards the Demon. 'Too fast,' she thought to herself in between panting. Trying to catch up with him was harder than possible.

Her ribbons, the ribbons from Her, were beginning to come loose in her hair. She didn't notice. She had to hurry and protect that boy, whoever he was.

She arrived just in time to see the sword slash the creature down the middle, and the orange-haired boy's feet land on the ground. The moment she stopped running, a breeze of wind from the large creature - now known not to be a Demon - falling blew dust onto the young girl. She felt the ribbons fly from her hair, and her eyes widened as she realized just what happened.

"Hey you, what are you doing?"

A slightly gruff voice froze Homura in her place. He could see her? She'd been at this Puella Magi game for far too long. She knew normal humans couldn't see her. But this boy, wasn't a girl. He wasn't a Puella Magi. She also knew, that if he were, his outfit would be orange. Not black.

"I could ask you the same thing."  
>"I asked first!"<br>"I see."

He was rude. She was reserved. Turning away from him, Homura walked in the opposite direction, wanting to get those red ribbons.

"Hey, I was talking to you!"  
>"It's of no matter to me."<p>

Scratching the back of his neck, Ichigo watched as she walked away. Muttering to himself something about her being familiar, he couldn't put a finger on exactly what. He decided to follow her.

"Don't follow me, boy."  
>"My name isn't 'boy'! My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."<br>"Kurosaki Ichigo? My name is Akemi Homura. Is that what you wanted to know?"  
>"Part of it I guess."<p>

He watched as she continued walking. She appeared to be looking for something. Strangely enough, he was curious. This girl had no indication about her that she was a shinigami. Each and every shinigami he knew wore a shihakusho. She couldn't be a Quincy either, he rationed. She wasn't in white and blue. If Ishida saw her, he'd give her a lecture, and any living being, Quincy or not, would want to avoid that at all costs.

"You could have asked if you were seeking my name."  
>"I guess. But I remember hearing once that you should give your own name first, if you want someone else's."<br>"A very wise statement."

The monotone sound in her voice was beginning to annoy Ichigo. _Did this girl even have any emotion?_ He did manage to see a slight smile on her lips, as she bent her knees in order to kneel down.

"I can't let these go," she whispered to herself as she reached for the satin. The coldness of winter had killed the color, leaving everything chilled and pale. The vibrant red stood out in the grass. While it was still green, the color had faded significantly.

"So what exactly are you anyways?"  
>"Pardon me?"<br>"You're not a shinigami. You don't look like a Quincy, or an Arrancar..."  
>"What are you talking about?"<p>

Blinking rapidly, Ichigo's eyes stayed on the Akemi girl. She had no idea what he was talking about. Observing her a bit more, something Ichigo rarely did, he saw that her outfit looked like a school uniform. It wasn't one he recognized.

"Before you ask me any more foolish questions, I am what is called a Puella Magi."  
>"What's that!"<p>

_Great, just one more thing to remember. What's so special about these..._

"A magical girl."  
>"Girls!"<br>"I do look female, don't I?"

Standing as she held the ribbons in her hand, Homura faced Ichigo. The expression on his face was one of annoyance, confusion, and embarrassment.

"I see. If you're finished, I believe we're done here."

Gripping the red satin tighter in her palms, Homura's violet eyes concentrated on Ichigo. She had many questions about him as well, but they weren't plaguing her.

_He must have been one of those things he mentioned earlier. Likely a shinigami, as he mentioned it first..._

"H-hey, Akemi...where'd you get those ribbons?"  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Those ribbons in your hand. Did you just find them?"  
>"No, Kurosaki Ichigo. They were my hair before the finishing blow you delivered that creature blew them away."<br>"Huh...I didn't think a Hollow's fall could do that."  
>"They're called 'Hollows' then?"<br>"Yeah. What else would they be called?"  
>"Demons."<p>

The boy looked even more confused as he normally did. Still, he focused on the ribbons, held against Homura's heart. Something about the red, contrasted with the purple of her collar made something tick in Ichigo's mind.

"Is something bothering you, Kurosaki Ichigo?"  
>"Yeah, those ribbons."<br>"I already told you - I-"  
>"Yeah, yeah, I know. You told me. Still, I...can't help but be reminded of someone."<p>

For the first time, emotion showed on the young girl's face. Ichigo's eyes had shifted upwards, and saw the violet eyes of Homura widen, as an expression of shock showed on her face.

"What's wrong?"  
>"Reminded...of someone?"<br>"Yeah...I...I haven't thought about her in a while though."  
>"A girl..."<br>"Yeah! What guy wears ribbons like that? Well, Ishida might, but his would be blue," the last part was muttered more to himself, than to be spoken to Akemi, but Ichigo said his piece nonetheless.

"What...what was her name, Kurosaki Ichigo?"  
>"Her name? Why, you think you know her?"<p>

He took a step closer to this Puella Magi. The 'Magical Girl.' He wondered just what a Magical Girl did. Were they the ones like in anime that could grant wishes? Was she like Sailor Moon? It seemed more like the latter, based on what he knew, still, this Homura...Akemi Homura, intrigued him in a way he hadn't been intrigued by someone since he met Her, those months ago.

"It's just that...I was given these ribbons as a token from someone. Also to remember her," Homura replied to him, as her voice began wavering.

"I have a ribbon too. A red ribbon, just like those. She lost it, and she...vanished. I found her ribbon a few days later."

A melancholy aura took over the two as they stood in the park. A gust of wind blew, and Homura's hair began flowing forward. The ribbons began flapping back and forth, and her grip tightened on them.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm going to assume that means we aren't speaking of the same person."  
>"Guess not. For the record, I'm not even supposed to remember her," the wind stopped blowing as Ichigo stopped speaking. It was too much to be a coincidence.<p>

"Ma...Madoka...," Homura whispered to herself, as a tear fell down her cheek.

Clenching his right hand into a fist, Ichigo could feel himself getting worked up. He hated dealing with crying girls. He also hated not knowing how to comfort them. This girl looked young though. Maybe she was the same age as Yuzu and Karin...he had no idea.

"Was that her name, Akemi?"

His question was answered with a nod. The hand holding the ribbons lifted up, and wiped away the tears.

"Her name was Senna. M-my friend," Ichigo spoke to ease the tension.  
>"And she wore ribbons?"<br>"Yeah. I was the one who bought her ribbon. It's kind of a funny story, actually."  
>"It's good, that you can smile while thinking of her."<p>

Taking one more step closer to Homura, Ichigo held out his hand, awkwardly placing it on her head. She was like his little sisters. But at the same time, a part of her reminded him of Senna. He couldn't put his finger on what.

"You remember your friend, Mado-"  
>"Call her 'Kaname,' Kurosaki Ichigo."<p>

Narrowing his eyes, he let out a sigh. Girls were too strange at times.

"Your friend Kaname. You remember her. You have those-"  
>"They were hers. She gave them to me before she..."<br>"You don't have to tell me. I know exactly what you're talking about. Look, with her, you made sure she had a good last memory, right?"

Underneath the heat of Ichigo's hand, Homura nodded. This boy should not have been comforting her. He should not be in her personal space. She should have been heading back to Mitakihara Town. Not standing here with some boy she didn't know.

But it sounded like they shared similar fates.

"Then that's what matters."

Lifting his hand off of her head, Ichigo placed both of his hands in his pocket. She seemed to have calmed down, with the exception of a few sniffles here and there. She was obviously distraught.

"Madoka...she gave up herself...to save us from Walpurgis..."  
>"Sounds like something from Europe."<br>"Don't be a fool, Kurosaki Ichigo, they're strong witches...witches don't exist anymore, because of Madoka."  
>"Sounds like Senna too. You wouldn't know it, but theres a few other worlds out there. She was a collection of memories, but she was a person. She gave up her own life to keep the worlds from colliding."<br>"They're selfless."

Nodding as his eyes found the ground, Ichigo couldn't argue.

"In the end, I couldn't save her-"  
>"but she saved everyone."<p>

Looking up, he met Homura's eyes. A small smile was on her face, and Ichigo was now wearing the expression of shock from earlier. She finished his exact thought. Nobody else even remembered who Senna was. Ichigo was surprised he did, he wasn't supposed to. He never talked about her. He hid her ribbon in his drawer.

But it was like this Akemi had experienced life in his body for those few days.

Homura's thoughts mirrored Ichigo's. If she didn't know any better, she would have assumed that his 'Senna' friend was Madoka, or some sort of reincarnation. But they were both gone, so it didn't matter.

"Remember her, Kurosaki Ichigo. As long as you remember her, you are not alone."

Moving her hands up, she tied Madoka's ribbons in her hair. Those words had gone through Homura's mind more than she would have wanted to admit. She had to remember Madoka. No matter what. If nobody else did, she had to.

Turning away, she walked in the direction she came from. It was time to return home. Maybe there was something to coming to Karakura Town after all.

Watching as his acquaintance walked away, Ichigo thought on what he was just told. He wasn't expecting something like this to happen while he was out slaying Hollows. But, he was glad that it did. After all, nobody else even remembered the incident with the blanks. Maybe they didn't want to.

Each of them knew one thing, and both knew they had to keep it with them.

Someone had to remember her sacrifice.


End file.
